Battlefield Wiki:Featured Article/Archive
__TOC__ * Support - As nominator. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 14:07, August 28, 2010 (UTC) * Oppose -''' This article has been featured before. :There are allowed to be repeats, plus the fact that it is not on any of the records. If you can think of a better choice for September, please divulge. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'''Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 14:59, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :Arica Harbor is a good candidate, but we should wait for other opinions. * Support - Per nomination HeatedPeteTalk 15:27, August 28, 2'O'''010 (UTC) * '''Oppose - '''I support DEathgod's choice of Arica Harbor, however.Bryan91997 15:54, August 28, 2010 (UTC) * '''Comment' - Someone nominate Arica then. I did this so that we could have a FA for September. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 17:21, August 28, 2010 (UTC) * Support - Repeats aren't allowed, but since it was before we started taking records, I think it can go up. - Bondpedia' (Contact • ) 11:39, August 29, 2010 (UTC) * Vote Closed - RfFA unsuccessful HeatedPeteTalk 14:00, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ---- Arica Harbor Since no one else is putting this down as it seems to want to be featured, I shall put it in as a suggestion. This article is very well written and has info on every section/game mode it is featured in, as well as tips for those new to the map or just looking for an edge over their opponents. [[User:PresidentEden78|'''''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|''Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 18:29, August 28, 2010 (UTC) *'Support''' - As nominator. It's also my favorite Conquest map, so its a win-win. [[User:PresidentEden78|''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 18:29, August 28, 2010 (UTC) * '''Oppose' - Article is missing Squad Deathmatch section, and has generally poorer grammar. HeatedPeteTalk 19:04, August 28, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, but Nelson Bay is the only map that actually has a section on Squad DM, if only a sentence. I could always fix that though. [[User:PresidentEden78|''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 04:20, August 29, 2010 (UTC) * '''Support' - I find this article to be very to be very well written and detailed.Bryan91997 01:54, August 30, 2010 (UTC) * Support -''' Per Bryan. '''Vote Closed - Arica Harbor is now the featured article for September. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 13:16, September 1, 2010 (UTC) October 2010 M16 Great article, filled with good info and pictures. Gold in Classifications. Sets an example for all weapon pages. Hasn't currently been featured after the restart of the FA Program. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''Doc.Richtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 18:50, September 20, 2010 (UTC) * '''Support' - As nominator. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''Doc.Richtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 18:50, September 20, 2010 (UTC) * '''Neutral/Pending' - Not sure (yet). - 18:55, September 20, 2010 (UTC) * Support - I concur. [[User:PresidentEden78|''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 19:01, September 20, 2010 (UTC) * '''Support' - Probably my favorite article on the site. For sure. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 19:54, September 20, 2010 (UTC) *'Support' - I totally agree with Doc - Bondpedia' (Contact • ) 19:59, September 20, 2010 (UTC) *'Support' - Per all - 21:06, September 29, 2010 (UTC) November 2010 Type 5 Well written and well referenced. Has a relatively complete set of images. One of my personal favorites. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 22:08, October 29, 2010 (UTC) *'Support' - As nominator. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 22:08, October 29, 2010 (UTC) *'Support' - Nice article, I dont see why not - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 14:12, October 30, 2010 (UTC) *'Support' - I concur. It could use gunbox pics, but other than that, it is a good article. [[User:PresidentEden78|'''''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|''Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 21:42, October 30, 2010 (UTC) *'Oppose''' - I say nay. All of the featured articles except 1 have been guns. Let's break the pattern again. ••••'Zealot_Guy'(talk|blog) 23:54, October 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I did think of that at first, but I couldn't really think of any good articles that weren't guns. Mind you, I didn't try very hard, so please, suggest something else! SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 03:08, October 31, 2010 (UTC) December 2010 M1A2 Abrams Just gonna put this out there... It was the fastest thing I could think of since we're overdue in or featured content. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 03:58, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :So?... If no one replies, I'll pass this tomorrow (or whenever I have time). SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 01:47, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :Go for it. We need something and it's way late at this point. We need more people here... [[User:PresidentEden78|''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 01:57, December 6, 2010 (UTC) January 2011 Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam A lot of videos, but what better way to celebrate it's release? *'Support''' - Per nomination. [[User:PresidentEden78|''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 01:04, December 30, 2010 (UTC) *'Oppose''' - Not up to snuff imo. Overlord Yuri Bow before me!! 01:08, December 30, 2010 (UTC) *'Neutral' - it could be better. I thought Oasis or Guadalcanal would be pretty good candidates too. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 05:02, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :*'Comment' - Yeah, not the best choice, but I wanted to put something up before January. Feel free to nominate Oasis though. It could use some BC2 info though. :*'Comment' - I'll spiff up the article a bit, but for now I'll nominate Gudalcanal, because Oasis is still incomplete. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 18:31, December 30, 2010 (UTC) *'Comment' - I'll let this be for another day, as the current results don't show much. I'd like to see feedback on the other nomination before proceeding. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 16:23, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :*'Comment' - I'd remove my nomination and vote for Guadalcanal since it's far better, but I'm not sure if I can do that, lol. [[User:PresidentEden78|''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 18:36, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :*'Comment''' - You can't drop the nomination, as it's a matter of public opinion, but you can support Guadalcanal if you feel it's better. I just feel that one support, from the nominator, no less, isn't enough to say "everyone agrees with Guadalcanal for FA". SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 19:57, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :Result: Unsuccessful; lack of support. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 05:15, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Guadalcanal A bloody great article. Tons of information on both games it appears in. Plenty of images, and even a few tips for players. The only reason I somewhat dislike it is because of the timing. Kinda random to be making Guadalcanal a featured article, but I don't see why that should stop this nomination. *'Support' - As nominator. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 18:35, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :*'Comment' - Last call. If no one gives any feedback, Gudalcanal is this month's Featured Article. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 17:20, January 2, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' - Per nomination - 17:43, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :Result: Successful; Guadalcanal is January 2011's featured article SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 05:15, January 4, 2011 (UTC) February 2011 Reclaiming Hue Relatively random and isolated article, but I put a lot of work into it, and it is pretty complete. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 01:28, January 31, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' - as nominator. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 01:28, January 31, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' - per nomiation. - 20:15, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Result: Successful; Reclaiming Hue is February 2011's featured article SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 22:37, February 1, 2011 (UTC) March 2011 United States Marine Corps Though not a gold article, it is a very well documented and relatively complete article, and is perfectly structured. *'Support' - as nominator. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 14:56, February 27, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' - Per nomination. - 15:16, February 27, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' - Why not? - Bondpedia' (Contact • ) 19:29, February 27, 2011 (UTC) April 2011 UH-1 Iroquois Great article, has info and pictures from both games that it appears in. *'Support' - As nominator. *'Support' - Fair enough, I agree. [[User:PresidentEden78|'''''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|''Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 15:45, April 1, 2011 (UTC) *'Oppose''' - Prefering Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam for this month - 18:34, April 1, 2011 (UTC) *'Oppose' - Supporting BC2:V for this month - 18:36, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Per BF:TIE, Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam wins on net result (+2 vs 0) - 13:42, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Nice article, was debated upon the FA previously but was decided to expand before. Gold classification, good information, and generally doesn't go wrong in crucial places. *'Support' - As nominator - 17:07, April 1, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' - Good gold article. I think more suitable than UH-1 Iroquois - 18:34, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Per BF:TIE, Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam wins on net result (+2 vs 0) - 13:42, April 2, 2011 (UTC) May 2011 Valparaiso I was looking through the BC2 map articles last week and actually they're all very good, so I think any would be suitable. Arica is the best but that's been featured before, so may I suggest Valparaiso... - 13:32, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I think Valparaiso would be a good choice. It's a nice article. - 14:58, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Per below. - 15:33, April 25, 2011 (UTC) The only thing that bothers me is the one-line-long Squad Rush section. I'll admit, Squad Rush is barely even covered on the Wiki, but it still bothers me. Also, there are very few images. Most of the article is one big brick of text. I was thinking of Frostbite Engine or maybe one of those BFH weapons pages our friend Maxwell has been working on ever since he got here. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 15:16, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Port Valdez I'm gonna throw this one out there. It was nominated for the same month that Arica Harbour was nominated, and it's a similar article to Valparaiso, yet has all three game types listed out in good detail. Only drawback is the Secret Spots section, which isn't really that important or well worded, but overall a good, solid article. - 15:33, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :True, though I still find it lacks a bit in images, just like Valparaiso, and feels like on big block of text. Still this one is nice and complete, with each of its sections having a decent amount of info, and after doing a quick overview, it is pretty well written. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 23:38, April 27, 2011 (UTC) This seems to have more support than Valparaiso. Unless something changes, come tomorrow, this will be FA - 15:34, May 1, 2011 (UTC) June 2011 Wake Island I feel Wake Island should be the next featured article because of all the wonderful work SSD has done to make it look awesome. The article is well-written, has a number of user-made images, and is complete in nearly all sections of games it is featured in, as well as linking to the variants in BF2 and Heroes. Plus, it's going to be featured in BF3 (as if anyone didn't know that already) in the Back to Karkand expansion, so it's relevant as we prepare for BF3's release. 22:37, May 31, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' - As nominator. 22:37, May 31, 2011 (UTC) *'Oppose' - I'm not going to doubt that SSD has massively improved the article, but frankly, it's still incomplete and disjointed. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:40, May 31, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' - In complete contrast to Yuri, I think it's one of the best articles we have, nearly gold once the non-WWII articles are shunted off to their own sub-page, which I may do at some point - 13:40, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :It isn't really one article so much as a set of four or five articles... IMO it'd look much better if they were all on the same page. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 15:02, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::And if they all were on one article, it would be very long and take forever to load (don't forget, there are people who still have slow internet out there and ancient computers) if they were all of the same quality as 1942's section. It's better with them separated by the era they are in. 16:40, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Especially with the opening paragraph of real life context. BF2, BF2142, BFH, and BF3 (most likely) will have nothing to do with the WWII context of BF1942, BF1943 and BFV. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 17:31, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::As I said, it isn't one article but multiple articles. So far as I'm concerned, the page is functionally the same as a normal disambig page. The only real difference is the fact that some of the articles are located on the page itself. Also, the pages aren't subpages unless they're named "Wake Island/(gamename)". Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:36, June 1, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' - I was also thinking T-54, but this will do nicely. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 17:31, June 1, 2011 (UTC) July 2011 M60 / Type 5 Looking through Category:Gold, I'm thinking either M60 (with File:BFBC2 Vietnam VantagePoint 2.jpg on the MP slider) or Type 5 (with File:Type 5 Hand BC2.png on the slider). Perhaps one this month and the other next month? Which do people prefer, if any? I'd personally go for M60... - 18:29, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :Considering Type 5's already been featured, I'd go for M60 too. I was also thinking maybe T-54. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 18:37, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Has it? Sorry, me stupidly not noticing... - 18:54, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :::T-54 was featured before, too (as an image from BFV, though). I'd go with M60. That image makes it look awesome for the slider. Relevant too, as BC2V is the most recent game. 22:17, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah, but that was as the featured image. Either way, I'm rooting for M60 on this one. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 22:46, June 26, 2011 (UTC) August 2011 T-54/Destruction Well, looking at out Gold articles and Silver articles, I was thinking either T-54 or Destruction. T-54 is a well written detailed article. Destruction is too, but is a bit messy with the images, but I like it since it's a prominent part of the series. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 18:22, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :Of them 2, I prefer T-54 - 18:25, July 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Per bond. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:45, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, I like T-54 too. So, unless someone objects, we'll be using that as August's FA. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 17:43, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Anyone else? Last call if anyone opposes T-54. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 17:02, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :That's that, then. T-54 it is. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 14:56, August 2, 2011 (UTC) September 2011 Last month's runner up was Destruction, so how about that for this month, with the middle image of the 3 below as the image in the slider... - 19:04, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :Go for it. we are late for a new one at this point, lol. 20:18, September 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Per the above Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:19, September 1, 2011 (UTC) December 2011 to March 2012 Camp Gibraltar Since we seem to have totally forgotten to do this for October and November, I'm going to try and get it restarted. For this I suggest Camp Girbraltar for the month of December 2011. It's our most recent gold-class article (IIRC), and for good reason: extremely well-written and well-formatted, lots of good, relevant pics, et cetera. How about it? *'Support' - As nominator. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 16:18, December 8, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' - Yeah... About that... I guess with Bond on leave, it's my job to remind people. Regardless, Camp Gibraltar is well-written, has pics of all the flags, and is easily one of the most popular 2142 maps. I'd have suggested maybe a B2K map, but they still need work. 16:27, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Closed - Successful enough. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:37, February 24, 2012 (UTC) August 2012 Rush Rush is one of the core Battlefield Game Modes now a days. Many people play it and you can almost always find a populated custom server (unlike the rare Squad Deathmatch servers). All I am saying is, Rush is a huge game mode, i think it should be featured. Rampantlion513Wanna Talk? 02:12, June 29, 2012 (UTC) *'Support' - As nominator. Rampantlion513Wanna Talk? 02:12, June 29, 2012 (UTC) *'Support/Comment' - Well shit, are we actually restarting these? If so, I'm for it. Rush is a pretty decent article nowadays, and is worthy of being featured. Unfortunately, I can't seem to see the main page slider anymore... Only the Wiki logo, then the portals then the featured media... Anyone else having that problem? EDIT: Fixed it. Apparently, blocking Facebook Connect and Twitter through one of my adblockers kills the slider on the main page. Odd. 03:30, June 29, 2012 (UTC) *'Comment - '''I'm still undecided on this due to the fact that Rush is still a Standard article. There are other pages that are ranked higher than the page itself. I could Oppose, but there's a chance Rush could be edited better. 22:20, July 7, 2012 (UTC) **'Comment''' - Yeah, it really isn't up to snuff, but as far as the nomination goes, editing it to make it better could throw off votes if it were competing against another article. In the future, we may want to add to the RFC process of locking pages that are proposed for featured article and have a notice template on top of their page about as to why they are locked. Maybe if it does win the vote, we should make sure its up to Gold standards, or at least better than what it is. 23:05, July 7, 2012 (UTC) **'Comment' - Still needs moar votes... 17:10, July 12, 2012 (UTC) **'Comment '- Sorry, Rush is on the Gold Category page. I don't know why if the article is only standard. About RampantWanna Talk? 17:54, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Closed I'm sick of waiting around, and its already late for August. Plus, its fixed up now. 03:22, August 7, 2012 (UTC) September 2012 Fall of Berlin Well, it is Gold, on of the last remaining before we run out of Gold Articles to nominate. I figured we run through all the gold articles before we move on to other articles. Flag of the United States.svg Rampantlion513 Wanna Talk? What I have done 21:35, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Support: 2 Oppose: 0 *Support - As nominator. Flag of the United States.svg Rampantlion513 Wanna Talk? What I have done 21:35, August 8, 2012 (UTC) *Support - Like I said in the poll, early, but much better than late. And I think Pedro would be happy to see his hard work on the front page of the wiki. Enclave Symbol (Fallout 3).png PresidentEden78 Enclave Symbol (Fallout 3).png 00:19, August 9, 2012 (UTC) January XBOW Due to the recent release of Aftermath and the lack of featured content, and we are just in luck as the XBOW fits the bill perfectly... *Support - As Nominator -- XtremegiancaAltBoom 04:15, January 3, 2013 (UTC) *'Support' - XBOW are highly relevant for this period of featured article. [[User:Maxwell123|'Maxwell123']] [[User_talk:Maxwell123|''Talk]] 11:47, January 3, 2013 (UTC) *'Support''' - Per nom. Also, have we forgotten how to format? Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:30, January 3, 2013 (UTC) *'Support' - XBOW is good featured article at the time we are in now. Rangers Lead 01:44, January 4, 2013 (UTC) *'Support- '''To make this more unanimous. :P *Support - ^ dicePWN7 Tahlk - Blohg 06:22, January 4, 2013 (UTC) April/May 2013 Markaz Monolith To nominate a new featured article after almost one year, Markaz Monolith may be quite an interesting and attractive (for our visitors) page. ''Support: 3''' Oppose: '''0 Support- As nominator XtremegiancaAltClick 21:17, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Support- Good for such a recent BF3 article. Rangers Lead 01:31, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Support- why not support the article I basically worked on by myself, or started anyway. - 02:06, April 24, 2013 (UTC)~ August/September 2013 Russian Army Well-written, informative, and it is about time we get these restarted! They will also be featured in Battlefield 4. *'Support' - As nominator. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 00:13, August 22, 2013 (UTC) *'Support' - For the reasons above. *'Support' - Getting tired of seeing the same BF3 stuff. Makes me look at the wiki like it's gray, nothing special. Im up for any new stuff. [of All|Jack [signing off!]] 07:26, August 22, 2013 (UTC) *'Support' - Per the above, perhaps the PLA would fit even better. October 2013 People's Liberation Army Informative, featured in Battlefield 4, not the best article, but one of the better and more relevant articles at the moment. *'Support' - As nominator. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 20:48, October 4, 2013 (UTC) December 2013 Siege of Shanghai Popular Battlefield 4 map, well-written, one of the most covered (and probably played) maps in the game. *'Support' - As nominator. 21:13, December 13, 2013 (UTC) *'Support' - It's a good article, I agree. ' ArrowTwoActual'Talk 22:40, December 13, 2013 (UTC) *'Support' - -- 03:28, December 14, 2013 (UTC) February/March 2013 Nominations Caspian Border Popular Battlefield 3 map, featured in the Battlefield 4: Second Assault expansion (rumored for release for the remaining platforms this month). Page is well-written and covers a lot of details. *'Support' - As nominator. 13:32, February 3, 2014 (UTC) *'Neutral '- I can't think of anything to compete with it. you'd have to give me time to look through and find an alternative. when does the vote end? Hyperborrean22 (talk) 19:05, February 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Comment - It's not exactly a competition, rather, judging whether or not the quality is fit for "Featured Article" status. :: 20:53, February 4, 2014 (UTC) *'Support' - Ive been meaning to nominate it. -- 20:02, February 4, 2014 (UTC) May 2014 Nominations Knife Well organized and spans throughout the entire series. Offers views a little window into the history of Battlefield without having to search far. Also who doesnt love the knife? *'Support' - As nominator -- 00:57, May 21, 2014 (UTC) *'Oppose' - The formatting is very inconsistent, many of the sections are incomplete or poorly done... there are definitely more deserving articles on the wiki (any of the gold or silver-class, really), and I may nominate a different candidate. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:03, May 21, 2014 (UTC) *'Oppose' - As per above. It's not the cleanest or best-written page. 01:14, May 21, 2014 (UTC) *'Vote Closed' - Knife will not be the featured article -- 17:54, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Taraba Quarry I recently completed this page. It's gold-class, and deserving of that status, imo -- it's very well-written, with good formatting, good information, and a good number of images (all of which are properly licensed and good quality). It might not be overly representative of the whole series, but, in my opinion, this article is representative of what we strive for in an article. For that reason, I think it deserves a showcase as featured article. *'Support' - As nom. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:18, May 21, 2014 (UTC) *'Support' - Sure. I just wanted to nominate something that was at least decent and jump start the nomination. -- 01:27, May 21, 2014 (UTC) *'Support '- I wrote the base of it. So sure.-- ''Slopijoe''''Heil dir im Siegerkranz'' 02:14, May 21, 2014 (UTC) *'Support' - Per nom. 17:53, May 28, 2014 (UTC) *'Vote Closed' - Taraba Quarry be the featured article -- 17:54, May 30, 2014 (UTC) January 2015 Propaganda This is probably our best article for Battlefield 4's maps currently, Patch has done a great job writing most of it up and it has a good amount of images. It's not currently a Gold article, though, and the Rush section is currently unfinished, but those are really the only pressing issues with the article. Taraba's been the featured article for a some time now, and I think it'd be good to have something a little more current in the spot for a little while. Feel free to recommend something else if anyone has anything in mind. *'Support' - As nominator - 06:06, December 24, 2014 (UTC) *'Support' - -- 07:30, December 24, 2014 (UTC) *'Oppose' - Although the article is quite well-written with a sizeable amount of info, because it's still under construction - due to lacking info about the Rush mode - I don't think the article is quite yet ready to be featured. (It's only rated as standard, but probably ready to be upgraded.) -- 10:21, December 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, we've got about a week until next month, so hopefully Patch or I should be able to catch a Rush server with the map in time. Think we'll be good if we can fill out that section? - 18:43, December 25, 2014 (UTC) :::Indeed! If the Rush section is filled in then I would be glad to change my vote to "Support". -- 03:11, December 26, 2014 (UTC) :::Patch filled out the Rush section a little while ago, and I've removed the Construction header from the page. Unless there is any further deliberation necessary, I'll go ahead and update it as the featured article sometime tomorrow. - 06:20, January 10, 2015 (UTC) November 2015 M1911 We haven't had a featured article since the Hardline class tutorials were added to the slider, which was... a while ago, so I think it's about time to have a new one. Like with Propaganda, the 1911 page is not currently a Gold article, but I feel that it is sufficiently fleshed out with regards to info and its appearance in so many games in the franchise makes it an obvious choice to consider featuring. Only real issues at the moment are the length of 1942 section and some media for a few other sections, but besides that I think it's good to go. If anyone else has any other suggestions, go for it. Support - As nominator - 07:17, November 2, 2015 (UTC) }}